Hot Gimmick
by K.K. Phoenix
Summary: Um...first of all I'm using the dubby names. Next of all Serenity thinks she's pregnant, Joey has to get a pregnancy test for her. Where does Kaiba come into any of this? Male pairings will exist later in the story. Second chappie is up!
1. My sister's pregnant?

Author's Note: I don't own anything. I'm a horrible writer but I had to write this. This will be male pairings, not in this chapter but like in the other chapters. The pairing will be Joey x Seto, but that's later on. If you have read Hot Gimmick, that's basicially where I'm using the plot from. 

**Hot Gimmick**

Chapter 1 - My sister's pregnant?

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

In the bedroom, she sat upright on her bed. Clutching at the sheets that were covered over her in the bed, she looked at me nervously. Her face fixed with hinted guilt and fear written. I shot a few stares at her, she refused to meet them, instead she threw her attention at the windows, and the ceiling. I could see by her reactions that something had to be bothering her. But everytime I asked her the question she didn't give me a straight answer.

Leaning against the wall, getting a little impatient with this situation. I waited for her to give any type of response that she wanted my help. A secret of some type was eating her up inside. It kept her from opening up to me, your own brother. What could it have been? She knows that nothing she can say would make me mad. Anything that she needed to tell someone she could always come to me. I'd try my best to help her and comfort her.

"You love me no matter what right Joey?" She asked, still clutching at the sheets. She looked up at me for an instant.

"Yeah." I assured her, watching her carefully.

"Even if I did something really bad?" Serenity said, taking a brief pause until she finished her line. "I mean really really bad." 

"Yeah." I replied._ I knew it! She is hiding something._

She bit her lower lip before speaking up in a low tone, "Joey, I think I'm pregnant."

"Yeah...Wait what? You're WHAT?" I busted out loudly. That line hit me in the head like a lightning striking down at someone. "You're what? You're what?" Apparently I had to keep shouting that statement to believe it.

The minute I ended up in my tantrum screaming and panicking she dove beneath the sheets in the bed. Laying in the bed, hiding from me. Not a good start for me to get her to want to say any other things. Sometimes I tend to open my mouth a little too big. She must think I'm some kind of maniac. 

"Serenity...I'm sorry...Sorry for yelling." I tried to apologize. Taking in another breath. "It just kind of...shocked me...So come out of the covers..."

"No." she briefly said, staying under the covers.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.." I walked over to the bed, trying to grab the covers off her. My sister appeared quite strong, that it took most of my strength to pull at the covers. "Serenity, I'm sorry..Dang you're strong!"

Trying to grasp the sheets aside. This apparently proves that I'm not the strongest person in the world. Taking such a long time to even get the sheets to move. If anyone saw this, they'd get a kick out of this. 

"Serenity I'm sorry! Just tell me who did this to you and I'll beat their asses up!" I commanded an answer from my sister. Even losing at this game of tug of war I was still a tough person. _It's probably Tristan or Duke. They're so dead._

"I'm not telling you anything if you're going to beat them up. Besides I told you _**I think I'm pregnant**_. I don't really know. " she confirmed, still underneath the blankets.

I let go of the blankets, in deep thought as to what she'd previously said. Jumping to conclusions won't help me to find out the truth. But if someone I know did this, they're going to be history. 

"Joey will you get me a pregnancy test?" Serenity asked, pulling the sheets aside.

I twitched at that question. I couldn't help but think that was a joke. My sister wouldn't tell me to get her a pregnancy test. I studied her for a few moments waiting for her to confirm that she's kidding. That didn't happen instead she shot that innocent face at me. _I'm doomed._

"You're not joking are you? You really want me to get a pregnancy test?" I saw her nod her head at me. "Okay."

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Author's Second Note: Please read and review. I'll write up more laterz. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar and other stuff. out of character stuff...Haven't seen the show in a very long time.


	2. Which pregnancy test is the right one?

Author's Note: Still I own nothing! I am so possessed with gaiaonline that chapters for my stories may be delayed eventually. XD A yaoi pairing of JoeyxSeto. No yaoi in this chappie. Sowwe. But someone makes his appearance in this chappie. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling errors...etc...

em - Thank you!

**Hot Gimmick**

Chapter 2: Which pregnancy test is the right one??

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

"Pregnancy test...Pregnancy test...How exactly am I going to know which one is the right one?" I scratched my head, twitching my eyebrow in curiousity. _How exactly did I get myself in this again? Oh right, I remember._

Looking at the shelves stacked with pregnancy tests, my brain kept shutting down with confusion, along with stupidity written on my face. I picked up one in one hand, picked up another in my other hand, comparing the two. The two appeared to be the same, but reading the fine print explained the different affects and symptons. I grabbed a couple others, realizing that each pregnancy test was definitely different. My mind started to hurt, getting the urge to scream.

The part that made this a little self degrading was that people kept gawking at me. I found myself thinking that I should've went to a grocery store instead coming to a drug store. Their eyes with a fixation on me, like I represented some freak. _Why won't they just stop it? Dang._

"Haven't you ever seen a man get a pregnancy test before?" I asked, breaking the silent stares glued on me. "No, unless you're really a woman in disguise." A man randomly chuckled, after making his statement.

Everyone giggling in the background, whispering amongst one another. The drug store turned into a chatroom, I could hear a few of them asking if men can conceive children. The preposterous questions that were asked with the strangest answers. I couldn't help but notice a wall, a wall that could be used to apply my head through. Maybe if I were unconscious none of this might affect me, unless I'm dreaming.

"Come on, if he wants to be a woman who are we to stop him?" Sounding quite familiar with the brutal and arrogant tone.

_Damn. Not him. _The voice coming from that man caused me to flinch for a minute. The last person in the world who needed to find me getting this test had to be the one standing right behind me. Even though, the last statement did make everyone get back to their own lives. The people continued with their usual routine, leaving me in peace or so I think. Still, he did kind of help in some odd way, Maybe I ought to thank him, or leave. _Leave. Let's go with that_.

"Wheeler, what're you really doing here?" The tall brunette picked up a pregnancy test out of the cart in his hand. "Did you decide to become a woman? Someone helped you with that?"

The brunette laughing at me, for a second I thought about thanking him, not anymore not after that last comment. Instead I turned around, catching eye of him. Facing the man, I attempted to rush him, to reach for the pregnancy test in his hand. He waved the the box in the air, high above my head, being that he's so tall made this difficult for me to get it. _I hate him! Using his height against me._

"Are we going to play this game all day, well mutt?" He arched a brow, briefly chuckling at me.

I stopped attempting to grab the box out of his hand, I held my head down, turning back to the cart. I scooped about seventeen tests into the cart. He noticed my face written with hinted frustration, he perked up to me.

"What's wrong with you? No attempts at insulting me?" he tossed the box at me, I reached out my hand, catching it.

"I'm not in the mood for you." I paused, speaking that last sentence, walking away.

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Outside of the store, I kept at my normal speed, following the brick path below. I looked down at the stones on the walkway, my head confused like a person deciding to knock a building or not. Still, thinking about the right solution to this. _Maybe we could move into an apartment, I could get a job and support her and my future niece or nephew. _Our mother wouldn't be happy to know that her daughter is pregnant, not like this. She always saw the perfect wedding for Serenity, having a child not out of wedlock will anger her so greatly.

"Puppy, come here!" That voice hurled me off losing my footing, landing me on my ass. He giggled through the open window in the car.

"What the Hell was that for, rich boy?" I busted out with, I sucked my teeth, getting back up on my feet.

He repeated his last statement yet for some reason I felt like I heard him say something, "All I said was puppy come here."

"Why should I come there? Besides I'm not a puppy! Okay, you bastard! So when you say something I don't have to do it!" I kept ranting on and on, trying to put him off his leading trail. Not thinking, I kept talking.

"I think we need to get a muzzle for you." Kaiba annoyed by me, ended my continuous talking with that statement.

I thought he'd decide to leave, instead of getting fed up with me he continued following beside me. Everytime I walked another step, his car did the same. This turned into a game for him, I could see him laughing. Punching him sounded like a great idea at this moment.

"I'm not some kind of a damn hooker you can pick up off the streets! So leave me the Hell alone!"

"You're half-right. You're not a hooker. But you are something that I can pick up off the streets." He quickly giggled at his comeback. "Come here!"

"No!"

"Come here, mutt!"

"No!"

"Come here, Wheeler!"

"No!"

"Are you pregnant?" Kaiba said that without a second thought. He plainly asked the question.

"NO, you bastard!" I replied to him, annoyed that he'd never leave this alone. The worse thing really was that he's the one who found me in the drug store. I let out a sigh, knowing that he'd pry until he found something to use against me. To make everyone either poke fun at me, or get me into some type of problem. "Why do you want to know so much? It's none of your business."

"So your sister's the one who's pregnant?" Kaiba calmed inquired, more like he was stating the fact. The bastard hit the nail on the head. All I could feel was the word "Eeep" screaming in my head. I felt frozen by the words, the shock hit me harder that he'd found out.

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Author's Second Note: Please read and review. I know I can't make you do that. But leave a review if you want. (goes back to playing on gaiaonline)


End file.
